Orange Drink
by SnowyItake
Summary: It was a glorious fame the twins enjoyed as stars. They were always together, until an accident drove them both apart. Len would be thrown into a world of lies as he struggled to overcome the difficulties thrown his way.


Er...I just got this idea when I was scrolling through some articles...And I changed it a bit...But this idea really just randomly popped into my mind, and I'm going to write it down.

I'm still kinda emotionally affected by the articles, and this probably is a work with a writing style different from my previous few stories...

Hehe~~ I'm kinda excited to write this plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, only the plot

Characters: Len, Rin ,Gakupo, Kaito, Miku

Rating: K

''What happened.''

It wasn't a question.

''Why did you do this.''

It wasn't a question either.

''Do you know the consequences of this accident?''

I don't know any more.

''Please answer my question, even though I know what you are going through.''

There was a bit of pity in the 'question', but it still never clear the fog in my mind.

''Sir, please give him some time.'' The cute voice, was familiar.

''We don't have that much time, but we will spare the time to cool down.''

''Pull yourself together!''

''Please, don't look so dead...'' Another voice, but it was over the microphone.

''We gave an exception because...''

None of their voices could go through.

None.

It's all a farce.

A farce?

Not even close.

It's a monochrome world.

My life is over.

''Len!'' The deep voice cried desperately, like it's almost time for the world to end.

Who's Len?

It's like a person I know from far back.

Who?

''Len...'' The smooth vocals of a guy that always managed to comfort him, didn't work.

''Len-kun, it's not over yet!''

...Like I said, who's Len. You are irritating to the core.

Go away.

''Miku-san, please leave the room. We have to interrogate him.''

''But, he's just a kid!''

''Kid's aren't exceptions in laws.''

''Bu-''

''Miku-san, let's go...''The dejected voice rang over the microphone.

''Kaito...''

''We have to check on Gakupo too...''

''But Len i-''

''I know.''

The soft sniff echoed throughout the silent room.

Who's crying?

What's tears?

Why can't the tears just flow out?

Wouldn't it feel better to just let it out?

But, I can't...

It just wouldn't come out.

Just sitting there.

Waiting for all these to end.

Waiting for my life to end.

Rin.

''Let's begin the interrogation again, Len-kun.'' He turned around and looked at my with hawk-like eyes.

... Who is this Len which sounded so familiar?

''Aiii~yaa~'' Len screamed at the top of his lungs, like it's nobody business to care.

''See, Len, I told you! Don't drink so much! You are still a child!'' Gakupo reproached, pulling on Len's seatbelt before pulling his own.

''...Really -_- Underaged drinking, I had be in trouble if they saw you... Maybe we should take the taxi, but that will be risky...Bus? But there wouldn't be any service to the mansion at this hour...The high-speed railway? But we need our identification card, and this Len... Should I call Ka- Man, forget it. He's probably drunk on his ice-cream to care about the phone. Miku and Luka is out at the studio recording...And the rest of the vocaloids...Are probably sleeping...Should I call t-'' Gakupo tried to weigh his options mentally, cancelling out a few options here and there.

''Wurrie nrm brive!'' Len mumbled, suddenly flapping his hands about.

''I don't even know what you are saying...But you're probably saying Hurry and Drive...''

Len sat still, as sudden as he flap his hands about.

Gakupo sighed. This troublesome child...He turn his key and the engine burst into life.

''I hope I wouldn't catch any attention...'' His car was an expensive new limited edition one from the branded car manufacturer, and Master was able to pull some strings to get the car. He allowed the Vocaloids to share the car, but it was nearly Gakupo's own personal luxury car because the other Vocaloids doesn't have to use it as much since he was a different company than most of the Vocaloids. The Main popular Vocaloids had their own personal luxury car, and it was larger too. So this car is for Vocaloids like Gakupo, Gumi, Lily and all their other colleagues from the same company.

''Urgh, the alcohol is getting to me too... I'm getting a little tipsy from drowning 5 bottles of alcohol in 2 minutes...Urgh, I really did it this time...'' Gakupo hit his head several times, as an attempt to rid the dizzy spells clouding his visions.

''Mmmmmm Another glass...Meiko...'' Len slept on peacefully, his mouth opening and closing as he spoke, his breath soft and slow.

''A celebration is a celebration, but Len, don't go overboard next time...Why am I scolding him when he's this drunk...? I'm seriously drunk already..._.''

''Eh, is that Ri-Why is- Wait! Len! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WA-!''

It came without warning. The alarm of glass breaking. The unforgettable high-pitched scream.

The undeniable scent of...

Ah...I kinda like writing cliff hangers, although as a reader, I feel your pain :3

Oh gosh, I gave myself another series to write...Ah it doesn't matter any more. I kinda like this story plot a lot actually...

Can you guess what happened?

Len: Urgh...I became a drunk addict?

Gakupo: But aren't you glad? You are the main star of this story!

Len: A drunk addict -_- Ah, it doesn't matter any more anyway. Since songs can be WORSE.

Gakupo: And you know, my most famous songs are ''Madness of Duke Venomania'' and ''Dancing Samurai'' are all kinda wrong too... So people just had that impression of me T_T

Len: Yeah, must be sad for you...*Walks away*

Gakupo: Sure...Your actions don't describe the feelings your words gave.

Itake: *In her own world* I really love this story plot... I should add another writing series to my list... And I'm thinking of writing a series connecting all the Vana'N Ice songs together...

Kaito: You have enough series to write already.

Len:Yeah, and I don't want to be a gi...r...l...[He magically came back(?)]

Itake: You just don't want to be a girl, don't ya... But that's what the fan girls love about you. You look absolutely dazzling in girl's clothes.

Len: ...Why me -_-''

Itake: Urgh, now look at me and think. Do you think Gakupo fits as a girl? Well sure, he have long purple hair that I feel like cutting them off in jealousy, but he have too much of a muscle and he's too tall, and his face may be feminine but sometimes, it's pretty obvious that it's a guy depending on how the author draw him, although most of the Vocaloid fans think that he's a girl at first look.

Len: Then just make him the girl ._. Make him eat lots of ice-cream and make him lose those muscles(If that's possible...?)

Kaito: NO

Gakupo: ...

Itake: *Ignores* Kaito CANNOT be a girl. He doesn't have long hair, but I will probably force him to wear a wig or something, since he did so in Madness of Duke Venomania, and Gakupo believed, I think, him as a girl and well, danced with him. He have a more slender body and doesn't have as much muscles for a guy, but that's probably due to his eating isn't that tall either...His eyes are bigger too...Hmmm...

Kaito: I sound like a tranny -_-'' And the wig and the dress was forced on me by the director when they couldn't find Len. I bet he went into hiding.

Len: Well thanks.*Look away*

Gakupo: Well, I kinda believed in it a little, I THOUGHT it was Kaiko...

Kaito: Please, Kaiko is also me ._.

Gakupo: Why...I was tricked by Master...*Trying in an American Accent*

Len: Why can't you make Kai- [Trying to change topic]

Yullen: But you see. Len IS the best candidate... Rin is your twin right? You both look almost exactly the same, so you have a more feminine face than most guys. Rin IS a cute little girl, so your body structure, your face, everything looks girlish compared to an average guy. See, your eyes are the biggest out of all three, and your hair is at least longer than Kaito's. You are shorter too...And I feel like cutting off that bunch of fringe that is sticking out... Oh, and you have a slender, thin body without muscles...Although that's sort of an insult. Get me?

Kaito: See.

Gakupo: Yeah, you can't argue against that.

Len: I WILL GROW TALLER, I WILL SHOW YOU. I WILL CUT MY HAIR, I WILL SHOW YOU. I WILL WORK OUT IN THE GYM, I WILL SHOW YOU. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT MY EYE'S SIZE, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN DISFIGURE MY FACE. I WILL N-

Kaito,Gakupo,Yullen: We wouldn't let you do those things *Wink* *Restrain Len's hands and legs*

Len: Screw this.


End file.
